


Happy, happier, happiest

by Shibakamiko



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Ignis loving him way too much, M/M, Noctis being a teasing little shit, Romantic Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibakamiko/pseuds/Shibakamiko
Summary: Noctis' birthday. A special day in itself, that Ignis intends to make even more special.





	Happy, happier, happiest

          The television kept flashing its light in the silent apartment, for no one’s enjoyment in particular. Noctis was asleep for quite some time now. He always seemed to doze off halfway through any movie they decided to watch, as if some kind of curse was making sure he would never see any ending ever. And Ignis, well… from the very start, his attention had been elsewhere anyway.  
He had other things – much more important things – in mind.  
His eyes stayed glued on his phone. He pressed his thumb over it every second, keeping it lit on and active so he wouldn’t miss the perfect time. Having a good timing, after all, was something he always took great pride of. And tonight being a very special occasion, his honor was at stake. He wouldn’t accept anything less than absolute perfection.

Tension seemed to leave him in a soft sigh when the numbers finally aligned to his liking. A suite of zeros, the beginning of a new day. And not just any normal day…  
Green eyes drifted down to look at a certain prince, who laid currently half sprawled on the adviser’s lap, and Ignis smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. As he watched his smaller boyfriend’s peaceful face, he couldn’t help but bless Noctis’ facility to fall asleep. Those pink lips slightly parted, the locks of raven-black hair half hiding his closed eyes… every little detail here made him look so much younger than his usual self, so much more vulnerable. Less bratty, too. This was a side of him the prince didn’t show to just anyone. And Ignis felt privileged to witness it so often.

It brought back so many fond memories…

          He could still remember the first time he saw Noctis. He was still a child at that time, nervous about meeting a new face. But there stood that small prince, looking shyly up at him with big, curious blue eyes – the most fascinating shade of blue Ignis had ever seen. For a moment everything seemed to freeze in Ignis’ brain, panic and anxiety taking over. But Noctis had saved him. With a smile. A wide, innocent smile, that made all the fear vanish in an instant. It was as if they knew each other already… as if they were reuniting with a long-lost part of themselves. This simple meeting had held a deeper meaning for them than anyone expected. When he came back home that day, Ignis couldn’t stop talking about the young prince.

He had never felt so happy…

And then the years had passed. From children playing together, the two had moved on to teens, and with it came the first turmoil of hormones. That was when Ignis started questioning his affection for his prince. What if it wasn’t simple friendship… What of these impure thoughts that popped in his unsuspecting mind on cold, lonely nights… At that time, he had thought himself unworthy of serving Noctis. Unworthy of his trust. But these feelings hadn’t disappeared, only getting stronger, and Ignis had been just an inch away from giving up and resigning from his job. But Noctis had solved everything again. Putting words on all the silences between them. The young prince had been lost and scared and freaking out, about how he too had come to realize that not only was he not exactly on the heterosexual spectrum, but he also had feelings for someone he shouldn’t – his adviser, his childhood friend, the person he felt the closest to. It was the night of his 17th birthday, and this time, it had been his tears that saved Ignis, broke though the older boy’s perfect self-control, and forced out of him a confession he had been so desperate to hide. They laid their souls bare in front of one another that night, eased each other’s fears, whispered sweet promises.

And Ignis had felt happier than ever…

           Now three years had passed, but everything still seemed incredible, almost surreal. They were dating, in secret but dating anyway. They could see each other every day at the Citadel. Exchanging loving looks across meeting tables or brief kisses behind curtains, brushing their fingers as they passed by one another in the corridors… Nothing extravagant, but these simple gestures were enough to light up their otherwise dull days. Add spice to the monotony.  
Then after their roles had been fulfilled, they were free to enjoy more personal time together. No one would ever suspect anything at seeing Ignis enter the prince’s apartment; it was common knowledge that he was there to ensure a decent level of hygiene in the place, and palliate to Noctis’ inability to cook anything without letting it burn. If anything, the other co-owners of the block were grateful for his presence. It meant they didn’t have to fear for cockroaches or sudden fires, at least. So the two men didn’t have to worry too much. Once the door was closed, they could partake in their couple activities – which, mostly, implied a lot of cuddles. Some platonic and innocent, others… much less. Often did they break springs of Noctis’ mattress, or soiled the kitchen counter in, Ignis had to admit, the most ungodly but satisfying way. Yet they never grew tired of it, never lost that little spark of magic. Every time felt as breathtaking as the first one.

Simply put, their lives were wonderful.

And Ignis intended to make it even better. Day after day. Offer them the kind of perfect happiness that only seemed to exist in fairytales. He wanted everything to be the absolute best for his prince, and he was willing to give it his all.

 

          Though for anything to be done, right now, he first needed a fully alert prince. Not his current snoozing self. Ignis’ gloveless hand moved to brush over Noctis’ pale cheek, soft and caressing.

           “Noctis… wake up?”

There was a questioning groan, the prince’s face visibly twitching. But the reactions ended there.

           “Your highness, please.” The tone turned more insistent, and fingers threaded in messy dark locks.  
           “…. ‘f you call me that m’not even talking to you.”

These words came out in a jumble. And the adviser couldn’t contain an exasperated yet fond sigh. That little brat…  _his_  little brat.

           “Stop acting like a child. Or…” a subtle grin, “I will have no choice but to treat you as one.”

Still no reaction – or at least, no visible one. Did Noctis intend to play that little game until the end? Well, suit himself; Ignis had other cards to play. His fingers traveled down the prince’s exposed neck. Only lightly wriggling, the touch feather-light. But this time, Noctis twitched even more. His shoulders scrunched up tiredly, a pitiful attempt at slowing his lover’s progression, and the corner of his lips curved up in a timid smile. So discreet no one could have seen it… except one who knew it would be there.

           “Iggyyy…” Oh, that whimper, the way he dragged the last vowel… a trick he used almost too often. And one Ignis might have fallen for, under more regular circumstances.   
 _But_. Today was no regular circumstance.

           “Come on, kitten… Open your pretty eyes and look at me.”

He scratched gently under Noctis’ chin. A soft mewl answered that gesture, the raven-haired boy curling up on himself a little – a real kitten indeed. Come to think of it, Noctis had a lot in common with felines. His liking for nap for instance. His obsession with fishes. The way he arched his back and scratched at Ignis’ skin when they let themselves get swallowed in the burning flames of passion and-  
 _Hold it there.  
_ Now was not the time to be having such thoughts. His mind seemed to wander into sensual territory an awful lot, with Noctis around, and even though he wouldn’t mind a little sexy fun right now, it would only come in due time.

Perfect timing. As always.

           “Iggyhyyyy….” There was that whine again, twisting into a giggle. His liege was so sensitive, responsive to the slightest touch… it never failed to amaze him. “’tis the middle of the nihight…. can’t you  _wait_ …?”

Ignis smiled at that childish tone. Some things never changed over the course of the years. He stopped his ticklish ministrations, and the prince clearly relaxed at this, deeming himself safe now… But alas. He should have known Ignis could be just as stubborn when he wanted to.

           “Pfff- _hahaha!_  Iggyhy  _NO…!!_ ”

These teasing fingers had buried themselves in a very vulnerable side, taking advantage of that short moment of inattention. And with no defenses up, Noctis couldn’t resist. His spine curved and he rolled over onto his back, feet kicking the cushions off the couch. “ _I’m awake!_ I’m awahahake! You can stohohooop!”

He tried to glare at the adviser. But it would take more than that to deter Ignis, especially since the man knew his kitten hissed more than he bit.

           “I warned you not to act like a child. Now you’ll have to suffer the punishment, I’m afraid.” He smiled wider, green eyes twinkling in mischief… and dug into the now fully exposed belly. Admittedly, he  _was_  been mean here. However, it seemed only fair considering the prince’s attitude. And at any rate, he knew Noctis didn’t hate it  _that_  much. Or else he would have kicked Ignis away without a single remorse. But no, he was taking it like a brave little soldier – a detail the older man would most certainly tease him with later.

When fingers found his hips and squeezed repeatedly, the prince  _snorted_. And Ignis swore this was the most adorable sound he had ever heard in his whole life. Or well, the most adorable sound along with Noctis’ bedroom cries, of course. And his laugh in general. And the way he modulated his voice when he wanted something. And these small sighs and groans he produced when he woke up in the morning. And-  
… Ok, that made a lot of cute sounds. Maybe Noctis was just cute in himself. Or maybe Ignis was totally partial on the matter, who knows. There was probably a little of both.

One sure thing: he couldn’t get enough of his prince. Couldn’t get enough of his giggle fits. Of that beautiful, radiant smile illuminating his face. Of the way his eyes shone so vibrantly in the dim light, like pure silver…

 

          He let the boy wiggle like a worm in a fruitless attempt to escape, and felt the warmth in his chest grow even more at the charming sight. With the prince still a bit groggy from sleep, he had no problems countering his moves and drag him right back for more. And dare he say, he enjoyed hearing the panicky little yelps that maneuver earned him every time. Noctis’ tries only brought more doom to him. Turning on his belly exposed his sensitive lower back. Laying on any side would leave the other wide open. Bending his legs made his knees and thighs easy targets – even his worst spot, his feet, if he wasn’t careful enough. And when he tried to reach over his head to grab the armrest and pull himself away, the adviser had no shame taking advantage of it to attack the then fully exposed armpits. Simply put, Noctis had no way to escape. And he soon ended up a squealing mess, his arms wrapped around his middle and his face hiding in Ignis’ belly as he laughed and swat blindly at the older man’s hands.

           “S-STOP! Stahaha-Iggy,  _fuck!_  I’m sohorry, I said I’m sorry alreadyhyhy!!”

Aaah how wonderfully adorable… The adviser could have kept teasing him like this for the whole night, but… they had more important things to do for now. He hadn’t waited so diligently until midnight for naught.  
So this time, he stopped for good. Retracting his hands with evident reluctance. Then, he waited patiently for the younger boy to catch his breath, rubbing his back soothingly to help the process. Noctis’ chuckles took a moment to subside. And he was still wary of another attack. He peeked up from his hiding spot in Ignis’ shirt.

           “Geez… whaha-what was thahat for?!” he complained, voice still wavering with residual mirth.

The sound of it was just too beautiful. Ignis’ lips twisted in one of these rare smiles he only offered to his prince. “You know which day we are, don’t you? So…” He cradled the boy in his arms, lovingly, and leaned in to lay a soft kiss on the mass of night-colored locks.

           “… Happy birthday, my dear Noctis.”

 

          The reaction he got was more on the annoyed side, the prince rolling his eyes with a mocking snort. But as exasperated as he tried to look, his bright grin told a very different story.

           “ _Seriously?_  And that couldn’t wait until morning?”  
           “Oh no. Absolutely not.” The adviser gave a deep, velvet-smooth chuckle. “And I can provide many reasons for that. First…” another kiss was delivered, upon Noctis’ forehead this time, “as your boyfriend, I have to offer you my blessings before anyone else. It is my duty.” He received another snort at that, but carried on anyway, after a new kiss on Noctis’ nose to shut him up. “Second, you have a busy day ahead tomorrow. The birthday party will take most of your time, and for as long as it will take, you will belong to your guests. Not me. So this is my last chance to spoil you on time. And third…” a last peck graced the prince’s lips, briefly, “I personally didn’t want to wait.”

Noctis clearly laughed at that.  “You freak… ah well, better make the most out of it now. C’mere.”

Demanding fingers hooked themselves behind Ignis’ neck, pulling him down for a new kiss. A real one this time. Lips and tongues meeting with a sweetness they only had for each other. It wasn’t long until the prince moved to straddle his adviser, free hand casually starting to work the buttons of Ignis’ shirt open and seeking the bare skin underneath. Which prompted Ignis to pull away with a barely concealed gasp.

           “Noctis, we can’t…”  
           “Why?” Noctis’ face almost managed to retain a look of innocence, despite the sparks of lust in his eyes. He dove in again and dragged his teeth teasingly on Ignis’ bottom lip. “You said you wanted to spoil me…”

Goodness, how could he resist that… Pushing Noctis away felt like a sacrilege, but Ignis summoned all of his will and did it nonetheless. Clearing his throat to try hiding just how much the boy’s advances worked on him.

           “L-let’s be reasonable. You need to be able to walk tomorrow. And talk. May I remind you that you have a speech to make at noon?” He knew the prince could get… quite vocal when he decided to. And the adviser doubted either of them could put the blame of Noctis’ sore throat on an excess of karaoke.

Disappointment clouded the younger boy’s features, and he pouted. “I don’t  _fucking_  care.” The middle word being emphasized with a straightforward tug at Ignis’ belt. “You just have to make sure you don’t… overdo it.”

After all that time, Ignis easily recognized when he was facing battle he couldn’t win. Something in the way Noctis’ eyebrows knitted stubbornly, showing he wouldn’t accept any answer except a ‘yes’. Even if the Lucian heir struggled to act like a real future king sometimes, he certainly had mastered the bossy tone of one in a more private sphere…

 

          It was Ignis’ time to sigh now. He would have to accept defeat tonight… It  _was_  Noctis’ birthday after all. It seemed only fair to let the boy have what he wanted – and assume the consequences of it later on, too.

           “Very well then… but, only if you let me give you your present first.”

The prince gave a cocky grin. Rolling his hips into Ignis’ groin. “What if I don’t wanna move from here though?”

Another kind of cocky grin got returned to him. Ignis’ fingers followed Noctis’ legs to reach his bare feet, dangling just at the edge of the couch, and wriggled teasingly there. “I can  _make_  you, kitten.”

That got a painfully cute squeak out of the younger male, and Ignis almost snickered at how fast Noctis moved aside to save his sensitive extremities. “A-alright, alright, make it quick!”

Oh, he intended to. And not only because his boyfriend asked. Nervous sweat was coating his hands now, as he got up from the couch and went for the jacket he abandoned on the kitchen chair earlier this evening. Inside the breast pocket was a small blue box, with a silver ribbon bow on top.  
This, here, was his idea. His new step forward. A very special gift for his prince’s special day…  
When he turned back with an almost shy smile and the box in hand, he saw Noctis’ eyes widen, heard the sharp intake of breath. And he knew the shock effect worked, at least. He took a couple steps toward the younger male, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Everything had to be perfect now, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He knelt reverently at Noctis’ feet and looked up at him, as he opened the box to reveal its content.

There was a simple ring. Black metal, with one single silver band in the middle.

Nothing extravagant; neither of them cared much about gaudy things. What mattered most was the little inscription he asked to have engraved, on the inner part of the ring…

_‘Yours forever’_

A message for his love’s eyes only. A renewal of their teenage promise. And when the prince took the item in hand and discovered it… Ignis thought his heart would miss a beat. Noctis’ whole face seemed to glow, with a beautiful child-like smile stretching pink-colored cheeks. He looked… even more gorgeous than ever.

           “I-I can’t believe you, you’re so…. so… so  _cheesy,_ gods…!” he laughed, but they both knew there wasn’t an inch of teasing here. Too much emotion was laced with these words. He could hide it all he wanted, Ignis  _knew_.  
He made the right choice. His gift made Noctis happy. He couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

Gently taking the ring off the prince’s fingers, he gave a respectful nod.

           “May I?”

Noctis probably expected him to hold his hand and slip the ring there. But surprise painted his face when he saw Ignis take his left foot instead. His lips formed a tiny ‘oh’ in sudden realization. Of course: such a tiny black band wasn’t meant for a finger… but it fit perfectly on his second toe. The tightness exactly right, not too much, not too loose. Just like a lover’s embrace.  
He wriggled the digits a little, appreciating the feeling.

           “That’s… n-new.” his voice wavered when Ignis pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his toe, and his cheeks lit up even more. “But in a good way.”

           “I was hoping you would say that.” The adviser caressed Noctis’ ankle with tender fingertips. “This will be our little secret. Hidden all day, under socks and shoes.” His lips continued their slow and delicate trail of kisses, on the top of that foot. Sending shivers up the prince’s leg. “No one would suspect anything… but we will know it’s here.  _They_ ’re here.” He smiled, and tapped a finger over his own socked foot, his nail producing a dull metallic sound over his own ring. Noctis’s face was a delight to observe then. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more, his cheeks take on darker hues. Ignis could nearly feel his heartbeat quicken, as he held a thumb near his ankle bone.

          “Iggy, t-that’s… I…” he stuttered, struggling to find what to say. “Thank y-”

But an index, pressing over his lips, cut off the grateful words. “Shh. There’s no need for thanks.” That finger caressed the plump skin. And Ignis gave a sound of appreciation when Noctis’ tongue came out to lick at it. He always knew what he was about, his kitten… “Now… where were we again? I  _think_  we had some unfinished business…”

He didn’t even have time to tease a little more; Noctis grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss. Almost brutal. Teeth and tongues met, and he gasped in Ignis’ mouth, before slipping a leg around the adviser’s hips and switching their positions in one fluid movement. Taken aback, Ignis could only stare up at his prince, glasses a bit askew. It seemed Gladio’s trainings were paying off more than he thought…

           “You were about to fuck me…” Noctis growled, and for once the kitten sounded much more like a tiger. “But… considering you don’t want my verbal thanks… I think I’m gonna do the job myself.” Shameless fingers grabbed at the older male’s member, though his pants, and Ignis’ mind seemed to snap instantly. What a pity, that such a well-trained brain had to surrender to the weakness of the flesh… But he could do nothing against it.  
Such was the effect Noctis had on him. Like he always did. And like he would always do.

           “Ah, that…” he gulped. Now  _he_  was at a loss for words. “That sounds… acceptable.”

Thoughts of speeches and birthday parties vanished from his head, as Ignis slowly melted in his prince’s warmth. He should have been the reasonable one – it was his  _job_ , after all. But for now the ‘adviser’ part of him was on indefinite break; only the lover remained. And from  _his_  perspective, the night was a true success.

This was the happiest he had ever felt. Another star to light up their life together.

And he knew that as long as they had each other… it could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why the toe rings, I thought it was cute lol  
> It's nearly insane, how much I ship these two now... Episode Ignis did a lot of things to my heart ;_;


End file.
